


Piercings

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil Coulson has piercings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first few times they did it, Clint came alone. Phil never takes his pants off. It almost felt a little rude to Clint that Phil didn’t want him to touch Phil.

So it was safe to say that today, he was a little too determined to get his hands inside Phil’s pants. 

As soon as they were alone, Clint jumped Phil. Pinning him to the door and kissing the older man’s neck. Clint felt a swell of pride when Phil shivered under his touch. He let his hands wander Phil’s belly while simultaneously unbuttoning the man’s suit and shirt.

Clint sucked the sweet spot he knew Phil had in the crook of his neck and was rewarded with an equally sweet moan. Clint’s hands pulled and tugged on the shirt tucked in Phil’s pants until it was free, and before you knew it, Phil’s chest was bare.

There was a moment where Clint had to stop because  _hot damn._ Phil was way hotter than he had any right to be, and now, panting and slightly sweaty, mouth agape and pupil dilated, this.  _This_  was every one of Clint’s wet dreams rolled into a gift and tied with a bow. _  
_

Clint crashed their mouths together, the need to breathe be damned. Phil’s mouth was already open too, so that was a bonus. He let his tongue work its way in Phil’s mouth and _sweet baby Jesus._ He grabbed Phil’s butt and pulled the man closer to him and rubbed their groins together giving him the best combination of sensations he’s had. 

Clint suddenly couldn’t wait anymore, he unbuckled and unbuttoned Phil’s pants without giving the other man warning and quickly worked his hand under the elastic of Phil’s boxers. Phil was already hard and dripping, but there was something else. something almost cold and definitely a different kind of hard.

And then Clint’s hand stilled. He pulled away from Coulson and grinned at the man. “Phil, is this- is this a…?” Phil nodded once and Clint growled. “And I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.”

Clint pulled away completely and dropped to his knees. He pulled Phil’s dick out and stared for a moment at the piercing that stared right back at him. He unconsciously licked his lips and then grinned at Phil.

His tongue peeked out and he licked just the top of the head, making Phil buck his hips. Clint smirked. He ran his tongue up the shaft before he took the head into his mouth completely, the metal ball playing at his tongue.

Clint guided Phil’s hands to his hair, and Clint started bobbing his head. Every once in a while, Phil would push his head further making the piercing touch the back of Clint’s throat. Clint groaned when Phil pushed a little bit too far, and apparently that was all Phil needed.

He came with a muffled groan inside Clint’s mouth. Clint took Phil’s cock out and helped him through it, swallowing whatever was already in his mouth and pumping Phil until he was sure there was nothing left. 

Clint didn’t move for a while, and he looked up at Phil to find the man still panting and trying to catch his breath. Clint smirked up at him,

"So, piercings, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clint wants one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t go into detail about the actual piercing process because I might get some facts wrong and we wouldn’t want that. If anyone was interested, my research brought me [here.](http://www.wikihow.com/Pierce-Your-Own-Penis)

"So…" Clint drawls as he entered Phil’s office.

"So." Phil mimics.

"I’ve been thinking…" Phil raised an eyebrow at that. "You know how good you make me feel when we have sex right?" Phil tilted his head to the side, eyebrow still in place. "Well, obviously, you don’t. since you’re not the one getting pounded good and hard and-"

“ _Anyway_ ,” Phil interrupted, a quirk of the lips on his face.

Clint shakes his head. “Right. Anyway, I was thinking, I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

"Clint, I-"

"No, I’m not asking you to bottom tonight." Clint grinned at him. "I’m saying I want a piercing."

"Oh."

"And I want you to do it."

"Oh."

—-

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asks for the umpteenth time, as he wore a new pair of surgical gloves.

"Positive."

"You can’t top for at least a month. You know that right?"

"So I’ll happily bottom for you." Clint winks at him, and Phil rolls his eyes. Still he didn’t complain, so Clint was taking that as a win.

The actual process wasn’t  _that_ painful. Sure, it hurt when the needle first pierced him, but he’s had to suffer through bullet wounds. Plus, there was a lot less blood than Clint had expected, he thanks Phil for that. Phil was as efficient as ever and they’d gone through at least 4 pairs of surgical gloves before the piercing was over. Telling Clint that if anything strange or any form of irritation comes along, to tell Phil  _immediately_. Since the piercing was basically an open wound. 

Clint got a lot of guidelines and rules that he needed to follow for a month or 2. Phil also withheld sex for a few weeks just to be sure. And wasn’t that just dandy?

Phil finishes tidying up the supplies. “Don’t feel too bad.” Phil says to him, safely placing the used needle in a prescription pill bottle, to drop off at a hospital later, and placing it on the dresser. “We can still go on dates, and make-out.” He scrunches up his nose. “Just nothing too exciting.”

"Well you just wanna suck the fun out of everything." Clint grins at him. 

Phil raises an eyebrow at him. “And here I thought you were dating me for my good looks.”

"There’s that too. Mostly sex, though." Phil sits next to him and shoves him lightly. 

"Asshole."

Clint starts giggling like an idiot before he kissed Phil. “I love you, Phil.”

"I love you too." Phil says, resting the palm of his hand on Clint’s cheek and pulling the archer for another series of quick kisses. "I’m serious about the no sex though."

Clint barks out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/93880651486/part-one-i-didnt-go-into-detail-about-the)


	3. Chapter 3

Clint went inside their room blindsided by the darkness. “Phil?” The archer called out as he adjusted the setting on the wall for the room’s brightness. When Clint turned around again to look for Phil, he suddenly found himself with an armful of the other agent. They would’ve toppled over if the door wasn’t just behind Clint. 

Phil pressed their lips together in a deep and needy kiss; Clint wasn’t objecting and returned the favor with just as much hunger, leaving the archer panting when Phil broke the kiss to nip at Clint’s neck. “Been waiting all day for this.” Phil growled into Clint’s skin. “Bed. Now.”

Clint chuckled in return and allowed himself to be pulled into the bed. Phil pushed him back so that Clint was now leaning up the bed on his elbows. Phil pulled his tie free and unceremoniously dropped every piece of clothing he had onto the floor, and wasn’t that something to get your blood going. 

Watching Phil undress, made Clint’s pants tighter and more uncomfortable. He wanted so much to strip himself, but he was kind of busy watching. 

Phil straddled him as soon as he was naked and brought their lips together again. Phil’s hands wandered across Clint’s chest, slowly riding up the shirt Clint still had on. “Why are you the only one naked?” Clint asked, in between kisses.

He felt Phil smiling as the man kissed him once more. “What are you going to do about it?” Phil challenged.

"Strip me, Phil." Clint brought his arms around the other man’s neck making it logically impossible for Phil to do as he requested.

"Strip me, Phil, what?" Phil coaxed anyway.

"Strip me, Phil, please." Phil gave him one last kiss before pulling the archer’s shirt off and freeing him from his pants and boxers. Phil descended on him again, and took both their dicks in his hand and pumped once. Clint moaned. It felt so good, he felt like he wasn’t going to last very long.

"What do you want?" Phil asked. 

"Inside you. Now. Before I-" Clint didn’t get to finish his sentence as another moan escaped.

Phil reached behind him and whimpered a little. When Clint tried to peek, he saw a purple buttplug in the other man’s hand. Clint’s eyes widened and he had to force himself to swallow the hot new desire to just pound Phil into the sheets. “Told you I couldn’t wait.” Phil smirked down at him. He quickly lined himself with Clint and took the archer in one go, shivering at the feel of the cold metal ball touching his insides just as Clint’s hotness spread through him.  _It was amazing._  

Phil set off the pace, bouncing his ass on Clint’s dick slowly at first then faster as the minutes passed. It wasn’t long until they both found a rhythm they both loved, Clint pushing his hips up, Phil meeting him halfway. 

Clint took Phil in his hand and began stroking it, Phil couldn’t get a coherent enough objection to make Clint stop and was soon coming on Clint’s chest.

"Oh, Fuck. God, Phil-" Clint cried out as Phil’s ass tightened around his dick, that too, seemed to be the end of the line for the archer as he quickly pulled out and came.

Phil fell on top of Clint, feeling sticky and sweaty but very satisfied. It took a moment for their breaths to return, “So how was that for your first time with the piercing?” Phil asked when his breath did return.

"Amazing. I don’t think we were ever that fast before." 

Phil huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I think that was the fastest we finished.” Phil pushed himself up and rolled out of bed. “Now, come on. let’s get cleaned up.”

"Is that code for blowjob in the shower?" Clint waggled his eyebrows at him. 

Phil simply smirked and walked toward the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil" Clint whined. "Help meeeeeee" 

"What’s wrong?" Phil looked up from his work and noticed a sort-of-limping but-not-really archer. It would have been hilarious if not for the pained look on Clint’s face.

"It’s stuck." Clint threw his head back and groaned. "It’s stuck and it hurts soooo bad."

Phil frowned and left his work to attend to Clint, inspecting him from top to bottom. “What’s stuck?”

"My dick. The piercing is making it impossible for me to zip my pants down and it hurts." Clint explained.

In his defense, Phil  _did_  try not to laugh. He really did.

Clint pouted. This was not the reaction he was expecting, okay? He expected Phil - kind, sweet, capable, Phil - to help him out without second’s thought. Not burst out cackling.

"You went commando?" Phil asked in between wheezes. 

Clint rolled his eyes at the other man. “Yes, I went commando. Now- Now will you please just help me with it?”

Phil’s laughter simmered down to giggles then to wheezes then to sighs until finally he could stand straight again. But he was still grinning, the bastard. “Okay. First thing’s first. Are you attached to those jeans?” Phil paused then burst out laughing again. “Hah! Attached! Get it? ‘coz you’re stuck-“

"I get it." Clint deadpanned. "Will you please just help me?"

Still chuckling and shaking his head, Phil went over to his desk and took out a pair of scissors. 5 minutes, a lot of cutting, and a shredded pair of jeans later, Clint was again a free man.

"So, what have we learned?" Phil asked him, a grin still on his face.

"No going commando unless you want your penis stuck." Clint recited. 

"Good." Phil gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go put on some boxers and don’t forget to put ice on that." Phil reminded him.

Clint rolled his eyes at the man before he stole a kiss and left the room.

Phil shook his head fondly and then froze. “DON’T USE THE FROZEN PEAS!” He yelled over his shoulder.

Clint replied just as quickly. “Too late!”

Phil cringed and made a mental note to get Clint to buy a new bag of frozen peas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/100157224931/ive-been-procrastinating-this-one-for-so-long)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/91062026946/themes-looking-for-themes-i-need-themes-i-need)


End file.
